onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Memories
Old users, new users, newbies, fresh blood, new blood and so on. All of us, lovers of One Piece who came to this wiki, the reason why you came here, can you share it? Will you write on this blog why you have joined this wiki? I for one, came to this wiki to inform myself a little, shortly before ending the series, then I finally finished it and I joined! I made an account with the username I have almost everywhere! Ricizubi hahaha. I wanted a place to discuss things and learn more about what happens. Lucky me that I watched the anime and then just a few weeks after joining the wiki, I read the manga. lucky me that I just passed the timeskip by a few weeks XD. it was all so awesome and then, after finishing one piece, this wiki, it became a part of my life. So...SHARE YOUR MEMORIES HERE ON THIS BLOG, THE MEMORIES YOU HAVE RECEIVED ON THIS WIKI So many things happened, so many damn things, so many things changed, so much...I joined soon after the chat appeared when at this hour there were no users on, only at night, wait...I'm wrong...there was one person, one sleepless person, Caring hahaha, she was the first I met and talked to, the first person I befriended on the chat, I made predictions, worked hours for them, wrote them in school, thought about them in my sleep, IH was making them too, BLS, Youn, even MDM made 1-2 haha, Soul's predictions, LPK's chapter predictions which seemed not so bad at that timeXD. Meeting MJ, the King of the Hill Blog, SOF, creation of the Ahou Pirates, fighting MDM and Soul on the chat. Shiv asking for 2 years of pizza to join the crew which was originally named the Panda Pirates hahaha. Enric, LPK, Murry joined too, Jayson, damn awesome times. The Good Morning Class, Nacchy, The RyuPointGame, meeting Jinbe, Shiv, Galcion, Sff and Ryu and also annoying Shiv so much that she left the chat...XD.I remember meeting Murry for the firs time was an awesome moment too when he had his dying Roger Avatar. EMETAL, if you know this word, you are one of the people that have been here for such a long time. The Tournament, the wiki war blog Roa made and my war with him on the chat, Tucky trying to help out there too, Me and Tucky vs Roa XD. The Mediaval wiki blog and MJ being some sort of childish person. Making Swim join the chat, summer vacation coming! Making awesome long essay blog, the power-blogs era, my signature being created along with Levi. . Damn it was hard to learn all these codes and yet Levi still knows so much more than me. Meeting Ace, PX coming back, the 5 that you should all know now. GH, MoM, X, Sara and FD. Summer ending, Dice coming back and how I created my entire subpage complex, it took me a few days of August XD and I stood up till very late to do it and to chat. MDM got mad at me and then sending him a message on his talk and it was all over with, the Shinu Shinu no Mi. Neo joined. I left the wiki for a week to enjoy real life and to try getting a girlfriend, but I got rejected. Whenever I take a week of or more form this wiki, it means that I am getting a girlfriend. So many things happened and I would love remembering them, so please, if you'd leave comments remembering memories that you had here. And look at me now, I'm a chat mod, there is a chat mod problem and I have over 6000 edits, but I got bored of editing and I just waste time on the chat. Everything changes, every little event and person, word and thought changes a person, so you change every second a little bit so everyone changed on this wiki, this wiki and the users, even if it's just the internet, changed each one of you so I want to hear it, I want to hear you people how you changed over time here. Memories are important things which should not be lost, you forget them, but if they are left as comments, I hope that they will not be lost anymore and I hope that your comments will last as long as this wiki does! :D Have fun remembering Category:Blog posts